P3X595
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Remember at the end of Emancipation S01E03 Sam says she's never been happier to see them and Jack says "Sure you have, remember that time on P3X-595 when you drank that stuff that made you..." and Carter cuts him off? Here's what really happened there :
1. Routine mission, Right?

**_A/N: As always I own nothing, blah blah blah and all that wonderful technical junk..._**

It was a simple recon mission. Get in, check it out, and get home. Simple. However, from the gate there was no way to tell whether or not the planet was inhabited. It was therefore agreed that they would take a look around and report back to Hammond in no more than thirty six hours. Not that any of them really minded, after all this was exactly the type of thing they had signed on for. Well Sam and Daniel more so then Jack, and Teal'C seemed relatively content no matter what they were doing.

The possibilities of all the different cultures that lay beyond the gate was something that Daniel could not even fathom. Truly a scientist at heart, this was the type of thing that thrilled him, the type of thing that was exactly his element. On top of that, every planet they visited brought him one step closer to his ultimate goal of finding Sharee. To be perfectly honest he would give up everything he had ever had to get her back. She was his motivation for everything he did.

Sam Carter was probably the most versatile of them all. She was thrilled with her position as a member of the Air Force and excited by the scientific possibilities of what they were doing aswell. She knew that with her training she would prove useful in a hostile situation, though she was still unsure if the Colonel felt the same way. He seemed to believe that she was capable, but there was something about him that suggested he had a certain, lack of patience when it came to her, though it could all be in her head. If he really did have a problem she chalked it up to the fact that at heart she was a scientist, and he really didn't like scientists.

Teal'C was a very closed person. He said very little and showed very little emotion. Though his first hand knowledge of the Guo'auld was indescribably important to the team. His strength and skill provided comfort to those that he was serving with and he had proven himself many times in the short expanse of time that he had been with them.

Colonel Jack O'Neill, the leader, was… well bored. Sure this whole going off world business was fun and all but retirement was pretty good to. As for his team, well they were pretty great. Of course Daniel and his self righteous 'we need to explore this and learn from that' got annoying sometimes, but he was a pretty good guy, and handy with communication.

Teal'C, well he certainly was special. A born warrior, proud and self less, especially in battle, that was certainly something that every team needed, and his intel on those snake heads was pretty useful to.

And Carter, while she was a scientist, she was also a damn good officer. He would trust her, and the rest of them for that matter, with his life and never had any doubts when they stepped through the gate. He knew that no matter the situation, they were strong and would face it head on, and they all shared the same 'never leave a man behind' philosophy that he did.

It was with this relatively new found team that they made their way across the planet.

"So what exactly are we hoping to find here?" Jack asked, clearly bored already

"Perhaps a village O'Neill" Teal'C said, pointing out the obvious

"I think the Colonel meant what are we hoping to gain from it" Carter suggested

"Exactly" Jack said, thinking at least one person on this team was going to understand him when he spoke.

"Jack, there could be the remnants of ancient civilizations here. Or ruins of temples, or ancient writings, or…" Daniel began

"Alright, alright. I get it" Jack said, holding up his hand to make Daniel stop "Important junk from hundreds of years ago, got it"

Carter laughed and Daniel rolled his eyes

"In all seriousness sir, it is possible they have some technology or weapon that surpasses our own" Carter said

"See that I can get behind. Some kinda powerful weapon would be fantastic" he said with enthusiasm.

She laughed again, what was it with men and big guns? Sure she was an air force officer but guns and killing didn't really excite her, it was more of a feeling of duty. She knew that at times deadly force was necessary, and at those times she was willing to do what was needed. But finding some more powerful means of killing people was not really her idea of a good time.

As they made their way across the terrain a village became visible. It couldn't have been more than five clicks away and they agreed to make it there before dark. As they trudged on each member of the team started to wonder what new wonders and mysteries would they find here? Would it have been worth all the time and effort it had taken to get the Stargate up and running? Or was it nothing more than an abandoned village, inhabited and left many thousands of years ago?

As they approached the village they could see that they buildings were comparable to those of early settlements back on Earth. There were houses, what appeared to be the equivalent of a general store, a bar and stables in the back. The closer they got, the more their presence was becoming known.

As they entered the village they were greeted by over fifty people, all curious as to who the new strangers were. Before long an elderly man stepped forward.

"Greetings travelers." He said "My name is Kalen, I am the leader of this village."

His tone was appraising, not entirely sure what to make of these strangers. His gaze fell to their weapons and his face became concerned. Daniel, who noticed the change in the man's expression, was quick to ease his worrying.

"I'm Daniel, we are peaceful explorers." He said

"For a peaceful people you come well armed." Kelan said

"Those are for protection." Jack said "Can't be too careful."

"Indeed" Kelan replied, still uneasy "From where do you hail?"

"We came through the Stargate." Sam said, using her hands to demonstrate in case they did not know what she meant.

"The great circle?" he asked in awe "Really?"

"Indeed" Teal'C said simply

"Then this is much cause for celebration." Kelan said with excitement " It was been over a generation since anyone has come through the great circle. There is no one left in this village that has borne witness to such distant travelers, and it has become not but legend. It is a privilege to have you amongst us, please come."

He motioned for them to follow him, and they did. Kelan led them to a large building, which upon entering they found full of people. The building, Kelan explained served as both their dining hall and celebration room.

"We were just about to have our evening meal. It would be wonderful if you would join us." Kelan said

Jack looked at his team, silently asking for conformation. Receiving no disagreements he said "Sure, why not."

They made to take their seats at the table with Kelan when two middle aged women came to the table.

"Kelan, you forget your manners." One of the women said.

"Marina?" he asked

"There is a woman amongst this group." She said "Have you forgotten our ways?"

"Ah but of course my dear, you are right." He said with a smile " Madame…"

"Captain Carter." Sam said

"Captain Carter, I apologize." He said "It has been so long since we have had visitors"

Sam was confused, something she was sure was evident on her face because Marina quickly explained.

" You, as a woman and a guest, do not sit amongst the men. There is a special table, amongst myself and the rest of the women in this village, at which you shall sit. The men of this village are beneath you my dear, and while we understand that perhaps were you are from you are equal, here the women are held to much higher praise." She said

Sam, unsure of what to do looked to Colonel O'Neill, who had an amused smirk on his face.

"Go on Carter." He said "Have fun."

"First you must change." Said the other women "These clothes do not flatter you at all my dear, but no worries, we have just the thing.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo what do we all think so far? **

**I know its just setting up right now, but trust me, you'll wanna stick around for whats to come ;) Reviews are both welcome and very much appreciated... not to mention they make me write faster :)**


	2. Flashy

_**A/N: Hehe, and so it begins....**_

As the two middle aged women dragged her away, she was unsure what to think.

She was taken to one of the other buildings, which seemed to serve as a tailors and clothing shop. As they entered the room she looked around. It was magnificent. Everything was elegant, beaded and very very feminine.

"What is your name my dear?" one of them asked her

"Samantha." She said "But you can call me Sam."

"I am Hailee, and as you know that is Marina."

"What exactly are we doing in here?" Sam asked

"As we said, those clothes do not befit a woman of your age or beauty my dear." Hailee said

"The women here are used to having the finest of all things and you, as our guest, shall also be graced with these luxuries." Marina said

"I appreciate it, but it really isn't necessary." Sam said

"Perhaps not, but it our pleasure." Hailee said "No go behind that shade and remove what you have on."

Sam did as she was told and waited as the elder women went around the shop picking out different items. When they had finished, they brought them over to the shade and hung them there.

"There you are my dear." Hailee said "These shall do nicely"

Sam grabbed the clothes and put them on. It was certainly a contrast to what she was used to, and she was not entirely sure that, while on duty, it was appropriate. However, this was the culture to which they were now immersed and she had no choice. She had to admit, as she looked in the mirror, these…clothes (for lack of a better word) gave her a very feminine feel and a boost of confidence.

Stepping out from behind the shade, the two women gasped.

"My dear, you are perhaps the most beautiful thing we have seen in this village for many seasons." Hailee said

Sam blushed, not used to this kind of attention "Thanks"

"Come now my dear." Marina said "It is time for us to return to dining area, where you shall take your seat at my right side."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

While the women left the table, Daniel turned to Jack, who was still smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked

"Nothing." Jack said, feigning innocence

Teal'C raised his eyebrow at him

"Carter is gunna HATE this." Jack said with a laugh

"Why?" Daniel asked

"You should'a heard her when she was assigned to the team that came to get you from Abidos. She was almost out of line in her attitude, trying to get us all to think of her as just another officer instead of a woman." Jack said, unable to hide the smirk.

"Your Captian does not like to be seen as a woman?" Kelan asked in confusion

"No, it's not that." Daniel said "There are those, where we are from that still have a tendency to look down on women. They think they are not as capable as men, stuff like that. Captain Carter is a strong believer that woman can do anything men can do, and that they should be treated as equals."

"Then I fear you are correct Colonel." Kelan said "Captain Carter is not going to like this."

"Why not?" Daniel asked

"Here, the women are revered. They are the most precious thing in this village, and they are treated as such. Everything from their separate dining table, to their attire reflects their superiority and beauty." Kelan explained "Someone who is not used to such things may have a hard time adjusting."

A little over ten minutes later the large door behind the woman's table opened and three women stepped out and onto the little stage area. The team recognized the first two as the women that had taken Carter away. What they saw next caused them all to do a double take, and even then they were speechless.

Carter stepped out along with the other women, in the most ridiculously un-regulation outfit the Colonel had ever seen. Being only mere feet from the stage, SG1 had a very good view of the new Carter. On her head was a silver circlet embedded with many different jewels, and matching earrings hung from her ears. In place of the BDU's she had been wearing was quite possibly the sexiest thing they had ever seen.

She had on a hot pink strapless top that resembled that of a bikini, figure-eighting across her chest and a black wrap skirt that went just above the middle of her thigh. Jack was sure that in that outfit if she were to bend even in the slightest, they would see a whole lot more then they bargained for. The skirt as well as the 'shirt' (and that term was used in the loosest way possible) were ordained with tiny sparkling jewels. She was also wearing a silver necklace with a line of jewels that connected it to a silver chain around her waist, accentuated by her belly button ring, that none of them knew she had, and a pair of no less than four inch silver heels.

"Is that.." Daniel began

"Indeed" Teal'C said

Jack had to admit, she looked damn good. The outfit or lack thereof, accentuated every aspect of her perfectly toned body and the colours played up her pale skin and blonde hair. Of course it was merely an observation of the change; after all he would never have sexual thoughts about his 2IC. Not even when she was dressed in such an incredibly inviting outfit. After all, it was against regs. Then again, what nobody knew couldn't hurt him.

Sam scanned the room. All eyes were on her, and she knew it. As she took in her surroundings she finally found what she as looking for. Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'C were among those who were staring at her, and she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Something the other women picked up on.

"Relax my dear; they are simply not used to seeing such beauty." Marina said, causing her to blush.

"Come, sit and eat" Hailee said motioning toward a chair "Try to ignore it, I know it can be very overwhelming when you are not used to it."

Carter turned her gaze once again to her team, whose eyes were still locked on her. Gave them a smirk and sat down, after all this was O'Neill's idea, and by the look on his face she guessed it was a surprise that she had actually gone along with it.

* * *

**A/N: So...still enjoying it? Let me know what you think... more surprises and some juicy stuff to come :)**

**Reviews are LOVED!!!!!!!!**

**xox Nichole  
**


	3. When in Rome

By the time dinner was over Daniel had learned much about the culture of these people, and Sam had come to appreciate Marina and Hailee's words of wisdom and guidance, as well as their take on life. When some of the village men had cleared the tables, Sam, Marina and Hailee made their way back over to Kelan and the rest of the team.

"Captain Carter!" Kelan boomed as they approached the table "You truly are a beautiful sight"

"Um thanks" Sam said, blushing again "So Daniel, learn anything interesting?"

"Huh?" he stammered "Oh…. Yeah… tons. You?"

"Actually yes" She said with a delighted smile. "Apparently the celebrating has only just begun."

"Oh?" Jack asked with a smirk "There's more then fancy dinners and…. Sparkly outfits?"

"Apparently, you three are headed outside for some after dinner discussions." She said

"And you?" he asked

"Samantha will remain with us for the time being." Marina said "With your permission of course Colonel."

"Carter?" he asked, not about to order her to do something she didn't want to

"If you don't mind Colonel, I'd like to." She said "According to Hailee you'll be back here in about half an hour anyways."

"It's fine with me." He said "See ya in a bit."

With that the men retreated outdoors while the women remained in the hall.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Sam asked

"We like to start our celebrating a bit before the men." Marina said

"Just us women" Hailee continued

Music began to play within the hall and the women gathered back on the stage, where large pillows had replaced the wooden table and chairs. Amongst them were many different types of fruit and many decanters of a clear liquid that smelt of fruit and honey.

Marina passed her a glass and said "This is something we only bring out on the most special of occasions."

"What is it?" Sam asked taking the glass

"It is called Nectar of the Free" Hailee said

Sam took a sip, and was pleasantly surprised. It was sweet, but not overly so, and though she was sure it had some type of alcohol in it, it was very smooth. Before long the women were all talking and drinking animatedly.

Within twenty minutes over a dozen of the decanters had been emptied and Sam felt good. She felt as if there was nothing wrong in the world. All her problems and worries had gone, replaced with a light and airy feeling of invincibility.

By now the majority of the men had returned and the party was really starting to pick up

0-0-0-0-0-

As most of the men returned into the hall, Daniel, Teal'C and Jack remained a little longer with Kelan and some of the others.

Daniel was engrossed in the stories that Kelan was telling him and Jack saw no reason to rush back inside. After all Carter could handle herself. Speaking of Carter, he could not for the life of him get that outfit out of his head. It was downright ridiculous, and he could only imagine the fight that she had put up when those women had given it to her. Not that she didn't look amazing in it, but it just seemed so not Carter, especially those heels.

Then again, what did he really know about her. It had been only about a month since the team had been put together, certainly not enough time to know much about her. He knew the basics like her training, her insane love of all things science, her battle skills, and stuff like that. But on a personal level, he was pretty much in the dark.

After about an hour they decided it was time that they head back inside. As it turned out it was a good thing they did. As they entered they hall they looked around for Carter. Everyone was dancing and drinking, and basically having a great time.

Jacks eyes found her before the others, and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. On the stage the women were dancing, along with some of the men, which really wasn't what caught his attention. However Captain Carter and many of the other women, who looked flushed as if they had been drinking, that were dancing were doing so in a rather suggestive manner.

This was certainly NOT something he had expected from Carter, but it was certainly not the worst part. Jack watched as her hands traveled down her body to the tiny skirt wrapped around her waist. Before he could move she had begun to unravel it, and within seconds it was gone, revealing an all too skimpy pair of what appeared to be pink lace cheekies.

"Ugh Jack, what is she doing?" Daniel asked

"I have no idea." He said honestly, pushing his way through the crowd with Daniel behind him

He had made it just over three quarters of the way to the stage when her hands began to move again. This time they were heading for the 'shirt', which as it stood now left very little to the imagination.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that there isn't anything under THAT." Daniel said "She wouldn't really take it off would she?"

"Like hell" Jack said as he bee lined it for the stairs.

Jack reached her just as she was about to untie the top. Quickly he grabbed her hands and held them tightly in front of her.

"Carter!" he said shaking her slightly "What the hell are you doing?"

As if coming out of a daze she looked up "Sir?"

"Carter"

" Why are you holding onto my wrists?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously

"No…."

"Carter, look down" he said

Sam looked down and almost had a heart attack. There she stood, on stage in nothing but a glorified bikini top and a pair of lace cheekies, in front of her CO no less. Certainly not one of her shining moments, to be sure. She blushed a deep shade of red and ripped her hands from his, and attempted to cover her body, with little success.

They stood there a moment, Jack taking a little too much pleasure out of her embarrassment before he removed his cover shirt and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks sir" she mumbled as she put her arms through the shirt and wrapped it securely around her body. All be it the shirt only fell about mid thigh, and paired with the silver heels made her look as if she was auditioning for a military porno flick, but it was certainly better than nothing.

"My pleasure Carter" he said with another smirk as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her off the stage and out of the hall.

As they made their way out the door, Daniel and Teal'C came up behind them.

"So?" Jack said, knowing she really had been embarrassed enough, but couldn't help the curiosity building inside him

"So…." Sam said, unsure what to say.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked, still enjoying this.

"Sir?" she asked, a bit confused

"Well if you're going to make doing strip teases on new planets a hobby, I think we should all be prepared." He said, his smirk growing "You know, maybe make sure to pack some extra layers?"

She blushed again, horrified and yet at the same time kind of angry that he was taking so much pleasure out of this.

He held up his hands in surrender "I'm only joking Carter"

"What happened Sam?" Daniel asked

"Honestly, I have no idea." She said "I remember changing into that ridiculous outfit, which I should never have done in the first place…"

"Let's not worry about that" Jack said, loving the images that would be forever burned into his mind "After all, when in Rome."

"Anyways," she continued, ignoring him "Then we came back, had dinner, and when you guys went outside Marina gave me a glass of something and the next thing I know you're standing in front of me holding my arms and I'm wearing … well not much"

Jack laughed again, unable to stop himself "I think that's an understatement Carter."

"All I know is I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you guys" She said

"Just be thankful Jack got bored out here, otherwise we may have been too late." Daniel said

"Too late?" she asked

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooo? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... still another chapter to come, but that'll probably be it, but no worries, still more surprises to come in the next chapter, promise XD**

**xox Nichole**


	4. You learn somthing new everyday

"Well..you were… see you were about to…" Daniel stammered.

Oh great, she thought, I was about to do something worse

"I was about to what?" She demanded

"You were about to untie that… shirt your wearing." Jack said, pausing as if to find the right word to describe her article of clothing.

'WHAT!?!?"

"Relax Carter" Jack said with a chuckle "I got there in time to stop you. Actually truth be told I got there JUST in time to stop you."

"God… I haven't done anything this stupid since college." She mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

"Oh?" Jack said, amused again "So there have been more 'Carter gone wild' moments?"

"Unfortunately." She said, unable to remain embarrassed for long, this was after all not the worst thing she had ever done. "But in my defense I was younger… and stupid."

"You? Stupid?" Jack asked "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Well you know sir, over a dozen beers and too many shots to count will do that to you." She said with a smile

"Carter the drunken college girl." He mused "That I would have paid to see."

"Actually I'm rather glad there is no proof" she said, knowing it wasn't completely true.

"No proof you say?" Jack asked smiling, a little too pleased with where he was going "So that ink … not a part of your college experience?"

Sam blushed, not many people had ever seen that. At sixteen she had gotten very drunk and decided that it was a good a time as any to get the tattoo she had been planning since, well forever. It was a stream of purple stars and black and teal swirls dipping from her hip bone downward, very far downward, on both sides. Where the stars ended there were two tiny butterflies and a dragonfly. She realized now that having removed the skirt and only having those skimpy cheekies on had been enough to reveal the tattoo to everyone.

"Actually no,_ that_ one was a part of my high school experience." she said, thinking back

"That one?" Daneil asked

"As opposed to what one?" Jack asked, curious.

"Had you been a few minutes later I'm sure I would have to explain it to you. But as you said, you got there before I did anything REALLY stupid." She said with a smirk

"Come on Carter" Jack said "Could it really be worse than doing a strip tease?"

"Surprisingly, yes." She said

"Come on Sam." Daniel said

"Not a chance." She said firmly. "I'd have to be just as drunk as when I got it before I'd show it to you."

"That good?" Jack mused "I could always make it an order"

"Unfortunately I'm pretty sure that the court marshal judge would side with me on my defying that one." She said "Now, I'm going to get my clothes back so we can go home and forget this ever happened."

"Wouldn't count on that." Jack mumbled as she walked away.

Less then five minutes later Sam returned in her BDU's carrying the Colonel's shirt just as he said, clearly not realizing she was coming up behind him, "Pay up Danny."

"To what are you referring O'Neill?" Teal'C asked, speaking for the first time.

"You did NOT make a bet on whether or not I had any tattoo's!?!" Sam demanded, glaring at the other two.

"Not exactly." Daniel said, looking guilty

"We made a bet on whether or not you had any embarrassing tattoo's" Jack said unashamed.

"You're joking!" She yelled, half outraged have amused.

"Oh and if you had your belly button pierced" Jack continued pleased "I won, on both counts."

"It was Jack's idea." Daniel said quickly in defense

"Thanks a lot Daniel."

"Well in that case.." she said "Teal'c you owe me lunch."

Daniel and Jack looked at each other confused.

"Indeed" Teal'C said, before turning to the other two "Captain Carter had the vague suspicion that you two were conspiring to some degree amongst yourselves. I disagreed. Apparently I was mistaken."

"How did you know?" Daniel asked

"I can't count how many times have I seen you two talking amongst yourselves, smirking and getting really quiet when someone else passes, especially me" she said, pleased with herself "It's funny what you hear when everyone stops talking."

And with that she began to walk back toward the gate, Teal'C following behind her. Still a little dumbfounded the other two followed after them.

Well, Jack thought to himself, they were certainly going to have to be more careful in the future. After all, what fun was is if the person you were betting on knew you were betting on them?

As they headed home Jack thought back over the trip. Daniel had had his fun, learning about whatever these people were, Teal'C always seemed rather indifferent, and Carter, well Carter had probably learned more then she'd wanted to.

But he had learned something as well, which was strange for him because usually all he got from these things was boredom. Carter was not as innocent as she appeared to be, and she most certainly should not be left alone on a planet that loved their women as much as these people did.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it :'( lol**

**I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it, though with the amount of reviews I got, i'm not thinking ya did....**

**I'm thinking of writing a little oneshot about the mystery tattoo, but dunno when i'll get to it, so if your interested just keep an eye out :)**

**xox Nichole**


End file.
